It's a Faberry Life
by othlvr16
Summary: All things Faberry...from friendship to romance...You suggest and I write!


**A/N: I've been on this Faberry kick lately and I already have a few stories going on. However there are times when I get small ideas that are longer than a one shot, but shorter than a story so I just decided to put all of them in one location.**

**When I have an idea that's going to be more than one chapter I will let you know. I will refer to them as chapter arcs.**

**There is no particular order for any of this.**

**I am also up for suggestions (dedications will come with it if you have ideas, feel free to send them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story One: More Than Anyone<strong>

"Rachel, if we don't go now we are going to lose our spot," Finn says in a hurry.

Rachel turns around with her phone in her hands.

"I can't, not until Quinn gets here."

"Rachel, she isn't coming. We need to get married."

A phone rings in the room and all eyes turn to Will Schuester.

"Sorry," he quickly apologizes. Will answers his phone.

Finn looks at the clock and sighs. They had 3 minutes until he and Rachel were supposed to be married. He couldn't lose her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Will hangs up his phone and looks at the group.

"You look dead Mr. Schue," Santana comments.

All eyes turn to Will.

"There's been an accident. Quinn is being rushed to the hospital. It's not looking good."

Rachel drops her phone on the ground and is running out the door.

"Rachel!" Finn calls out confused.

The remaining glee club members make their apologizes to Finn before heading out to the hospital.

Finn looks up at the clock. It was five minutes after five. There wasn't going to be a wedding.

**More Than Anyone**

Hiram and Leroy Berry stood outside of Quinn Fabray's hospital room. Rachel was sitting by Quinn's bedside holding her hand. She had changed out of her wedding dress and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"When I wanted the wedding to stop I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"I've never seen her look this sad," Leroy says as he watches his daughter silently cry at Quinn's bedside.

Hiram grabs onto Leroy's hand.

"I want to fix this, but I know I can't," Hiram admits. "Our daughter's getting her heart broken and I can't fix it."

"Only Quinn can fix it."

**More Than Anyone**

"Is Quinn going to wake up San?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know Britt. The doctors don't even know if she will."

Brittany rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's like she's sleeping, but can't wake up."

"That's what a coma is," Mercedes explains when Santana can't.

The glee club was all gathered around the waiting room. When they arrived at the hospital they all gathered to learn what exactly happened to Quinn and what that final result was going to be. When the doctor had said coma everyone had been in shock.

"Does anyone know how my Jewbabe is?" Puck asks as he runs his hand over his Mohawk.

"Her heart is broken," Brittany says sadly. "She loves Quinn."

Everyone in the room remains silent. It was Will that spoke up.

"Since when is Rachel in love with Quinn? She was marrying Finn today."

No one spoke and everyone looked in different directions. Will's eyes widen.

"You all knew and you were going to let her go through with a wedding."

"In our defense Mr. Schue, her love for Quinn was pretty obvious to everyone except for Finn and well you," Kurt says as he walks into the waiting room. He had just visited Dave Karofsky's room.

"Is anyone going to tell Finn?"

Everyone looked away once again.

**More Than Anyone**

It has been two days since the accident. Finn had been trying to talk to Rachel, but Rachel refused to leave Quinn's bedside. Judy Fabray had been in and out of her daughter's room, but it never lasted very long. Finn walked into Quinn's room and Rachel was still there holding Quinn's hand.

"You won't talk to me."

"I can't do this right now Finn," Rachel says in a tired tone.

"You're my fiancée, Rachel. We were supposed to get married and Quinn ruined that for us just like she ruins everything."

Rachel turned to Finn in anger.

"How can you be so heartless? Quinn is in a coma. She may never wake up and you stand there and make accusations about her. Quinn is a human being and she doesn't deserve this."

"You never defend me like that."

Rachel turns away from Finn and sits back down in her chair. She grabs Quinn's hand once again.

"Where's your engagement ring?" Finn asks softly.

The engagement ring was currently off of Rachel's finger.

"I can't marry you Finn."

Finn steps forward and places his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's okay. We can wait."

Rachel shakes her head.

"No, I can't marry you now and I can't marry you later."

Finn pulls his hand away and looks at Rachel in hurt.

"Why?"

"I don't love you."

"Yes, you do!" Finn argues

"No I don't," Rachel turns to Finn. "The love of my life is lying in a hospital bed and the doctor's say there is a huge chance she may never wake up again. So no, I can't marry you."

"So you've lied to me this whole time. You were toying with my heart on purpose!"

Rachel just continues to look at Quinn.

"I lied to everyone."

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Finn whispers.

"Your ring is with my dads so see them when you want it back."

I hate you!" Finn tells before storming out of the hospital room.

"Wake up Quinn. I really need you to wake up."

**More Than Anyone**

"How is she doing?"

Rachel looks up from the school work she was going. I was the third day of Quinn's accident. Rachel refused to go to school so the glee members stopped by to give her homework.

"There's no change," Rachel whispers to the nurse.

The nurse starts checking Quinn's vitals.

"Have hope that your girlfriend will wake up."

"She's not my girlfriend," Rachel whispers.

The nurse nods her head.

"When she does wake up make sure you tell her how you feel. Life's too short."

Rachel smiles and looks down at Quinn.

"I'm beginning to see that."

"I'll be back in a few hours, but hopes are high for Moss Fabray. She's breathing on her own which is remarkable. She's healing nicely. Try talking to her. I've heard it helps."

Rachel watches the nurse and then turns to Quinn.

"You need to wake up now. There wasn't a wedding. I was fooling myself into thinking that I actually loved him. I was more focused on you coming then the actual wedding. You were honest with you r feelings about the engagement and I feel like I owe you the same courtesy. I love you Quinn Fabray and I need you to wake up so I can say those words to you again. Please wake up"

Rachel leans closer to Quinn and softly presses her lips to Quinn's chapped ones/ Rachel pulls away and does a double take when she sees hazel eyes staring back at her. Rachel's eyes water slightly.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

Quinn slowly reaches her hand up to Rachel's cheek. Quinn clears her throat before speaking.

"Princess charming."

Rachel cried out happily and leant forward to connect her lips to Quinn's once again Quinn accepted the kiss happily.

**More Than Anyone**

"You look beautiful."Rachel turns away from the mirror and faces her dad. Hiram had been the one to speak.

"I can't believe I'm here again.

Today was Rachel's wedding day. She was wearing her wedding dress and was just about ready to walk down that aisle.

"You're ready for this baby. I didn't think you were ready before, but you're ready now."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Do you know how Finn is doing?

Leroy shakes his head.

"No I don't. I'm sure he's fine. We just came into see you. Don't' worry about Finn, honey. This is your wedding day."

"It is," Rachel says with excitement. "Let's walk me down the aisle."

Leroy and Hiram walked Rachel outside to where the wedding ceremony was taking place. Guests all stood up when they spotted Rachel. It didn't take her long to say "I do."

**More Than Anyone**

The wedding reception was in full swing. Alcohol had been served and food had been eaten. The time for the newlyweds first dance was going to be announces shortly, but Rachel had something else on her mind. She made her way to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Normally, the bride doesn't make a speech, but nothing about my life is normal. I like it that way so I decided to mix things up. Five years ago today my wife and I had our first kiss. Only a handful of you know that a few days prior I was supposed to get married. I'm glad it didn't happen." Rachel's eyes lock with her wife's. "The one thing that came out of the accident besides you coming out of it alive was that it made me face my feelings for you. I love you Quinn Fabray with all my heart. You are my sleeping beauty."

The crowd waited for Quinn to speak.

"I love you my princess Charming. Now come down here and kiss your wife, Mrs. Fabray," Quinn says with a bright smile.

Rachel smiles and walks down the stage to take a seat next to her wife. She leans forward and her lips capture's Quinn's in a sweet kiss. The guests around them clapped as their friends gathered on stage. Quinn and Rachel faced the stage and were surprised to see Finn smiling at them. The last five years had been tough on Finn. He had never really accepted Quinn and Rachel's relationship, but he was here on their special day.

"I'd like for Quinn and Rachel Fabray to come to the dance floor for their first dance."

Quinn stood up from her chair and held out her hand for Rachel. Rachel grabbed it and the married couple made their way to the dance floor. Quinn and Rachel wrap their arms around each other as Finn began singing his verse.

_You need a friend, I'll be around_

_Don't let this end before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you_

_To change your mind for me?_

Rachel looks into Quinn's eyes as Mercedes sings her verse while looking towards the crowd and her own husband.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Slowly other couples made their way to the dance floor. Sam starts his verse

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need and I will try_

_I will try_

Finn and Mercedes walk off stage. Finn makes his way to the open bar where will approaches him.

"It was a nice thing you did for them Finn."

"How can it still hurt after 5 years?"

"Love isn't easy Finn."

Sam walks off stage when Brittany begins to sing. Sam finds his wife in the crowd and grabs her hand.

"Time to dance, Mercedes."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Closely following them were Mike and Tina and Kurt and Blaine. Noah makes his way to the stage to sing his verse.

_Free for you, whenever you need_

_We'll be free together, baby_

_Free together, baby_

"Our daughter is married Roy," Hiram stats wit h a smile.

"They're in love," Leroy states while watching his daughter rand daughter in law dance.

"How long do you think we have to wait for grandbabies?" Hiram questions his husband.

Noah leaves the stage and decides to dance with Brittan while Santana finishes the last of the song.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before, yeah_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

Quinn leans down and places her lips gently against her wife's. Quinn pulls away and smiles.

"I love you, Rachel Fabray."

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. I feel like I'm in a fairytale. Our very own fairytale."

Quinn grins.

"That's good because every fairytale ends in happily ever after. I think we deserve that, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do."

Rachel rests her head against Quinn's chest. Quinn tightens her arms around her wife. They continued to dance in complete bliss.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_


End file.
